U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,845, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a chip carrier socket and cover for retaining a plastic quad flat pack having bumpers extending outwardly from each corner thereof. The flat pack is retained in the cover by the bumpers engaging resilient U-shaped arms, the ends of which are attached to the adjacent side walls of the cover. Flat pack manufacturers have now introduced a flat pack having no bumpers. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a retention device in the cover of the socket to retain these new bumperless flat packs.